Nighthawk
by Trunxgurl
Summary: Questions lead to answers, but answers lead to more questions. When she's sent on a mission to capture Earth, she finds out there's hidden things about her past. She also learns how to be human, the creature her Lord wants most destroyed. AU. TP BG.
1. The One They Fear

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own DBZ or GT or regular ol' Dragonball and probably never will. I also do not own the lyrics to the opening lullaby from Lady and the Tramp. It was composed and sang by Peggy Lee. This is by far one of my most favorite Disney songs.

**A/N:** This was the first idea I had for a fanfic but never started it. So as my New Year's resolution, I will start it and hopefully it comes out amazing and great. This is going to be an Alternate Universe fanfic although somethings will still be the same.

xxxxx

"La la loo, la la loo, oh my little star sweeper, I'll sweep the stardust for you. La la loo, la la loo, little soft, fluffy sleeper, here comes a pink cloud for you. La la loo, la la loo, little wandering angel, fold up your wings, close your eyes. La la loo, la la loo, and may love be your keeper..."

"Mom...?" A young boy walked in rubbing his left eye and ruffling his messy black hair.

"Gohan, what are you doing up so late?" Chi Chi responded getting up from the window panel slowly, supporting her back from her swollen stomach.

"You were singing..." He walked up to her.

Chi Chi hugged him against her stomach and stroked his hair back. "It's a lullaby for your siblings, sweetie. It just soothes them down. They are, after all, half sayian."

Gohan yawned and nodded slowly, feeling his eyelids begin to droop. "Ok Mom, good night."

Chi Chi bent down and placed a kiss on his forehead smiling warmly at him. "Good night my little hero."

Gohan walked out of the room accidentally bumping into the door side. Chi Chi heard a muffled 'ouch' and quietly laughed to herself. She sat back down on the panel and looked out into the dark forest, taking notice of the shadows the moon made. She sighed as she began to rub the slight pain her stomach was making. Humming the lullaby, she leaned back and looked up at the stars. _A clear night, a beautiful clear night._ She thought right before she felt a hot wetness between her legs.

Chi Chi looked down and began her breathings. "The phone, where's the phone? Gohan!"

Gohan barged into to the room in a fighting stance, wide awake. "What Mom? What's wrong? Who's here?"

"Gohan..." Chi Chi took a deep breath as she felt a pain surge through her side. "Call Bulma and tell her I'm in labor..." She doubled over in pain as she stood up. "Hurry!"

xxxxx

7 hours in labor and still nothing. Chi Chi's cervix had dilated to 9 centimeters but still no baby. Although she was expecting two, the first one still hadn't come out. Suddenly, she felt it, the first of the two. After pushing and breathing, cursing a time or two, the first of two was born.

"Congratulations Mrs. Son, you have a baby boy." The doctor said behind his mask. The baby began to sniffle as he looked up at the nurses. One of them bundled him up in a baby blue blanket and handed him to Chi Chi. As soon as he laid eyes upon her, he smiled and began to cuddle up against her.

When Chi Chi began to settle down with him, a contraction hit her making her almost drop her boy on her lap. She handed him to a nearby nurse and gripped the hand rails. The next one was easier to push out. In only 3 minutes, the next baby was born.

"Congratulation, you have a baby girl." The doctor yelled over the baby's wails. Chi Chi took hold of her daughter and stared down at her.

"Blue eyes... Dark blue eyes like the night sky." She smiled. She had no idea where they came from but they were beautiful.

"Mrs. Son, I'm sorry to interrupt but we need their names in order to create their birth certificates." The nurse took out a pad and pen ready for Chi Chi's answer.

Chi Chi looked down at her daughter and then next to her at her boy and smiled. "Goten and Panelope Son."

xxxxx

Clangs made by falling medical supplies thundered through the corridor. Chi Chi woke with a start and quickly jumped out of bed running towards the nursery. On the ground, bodies laid sprawled all over, blood splattered on the walls and tiles. Chi Chi ran faster, panic fueling her legs and body. Getting to the nursery, she saw the window blasted away, shards of glass all over, even on the babies, wailing for their mothers.

There she saw a body towering over the cribs. It held a small pink bundle crying loudly. She instantly knew that it was her Pan. "Let go of her!!" Chi Chi lunged at the creature with a kick but only managed to hit air. The creature had moved so fast she hadn't seen him even begin to move.

"Ah, the mother." It growled in a bass toned voice. He growled a laugh and let it ripple through the room. Turning around, all she could see were his glowing red pupils and white teeth forming a snarling smile. The darkness of the floor prevented anything else from being seen.

"Let... go... of her." Chi Chi warned in a low voice, getting ready to attack once again.

"Or what? You attack pitifully again?" He gave a chuckled and turned around towards the broken window out looking the city. "I'm taking this child whether you like it or not. I would have taken both but I don't know where the other is. Also, this one's a handful already. I can tell she's going to be an amazing fighter. So long, Earthling." With that said, he jumped out the window, chuckling, and disappeared into the night sky.

Chi Chi stood there in complete shock, her senses turning off on her. She felt faint, but she couldn't rest. She had to find Goten. As she was about to run out, she heard a gurgling sound. Turning around, a nurse sat against a cabinet holding a blue bundle. Chi Chi kneeled next to her reaching to check for a pulse.

"Mrs... Mrs. Son... your baby... that... thing..." She coughed out blood but kept going even as she felt the room grow darker. "Your... son... here... I tried..." With that said, she limped to the side. Chi Chi got hold of a crying Goten and held him tightly. She cried and cried until the first of the policemen went through the door.

xxxxx

A few light years away...

"Master, I have brought another recruitment. A half Earthling, half sayian." He rumbled as he got down on one knee and held up the pink bundle up to small white body, its back turned to them. Turning around, he looked down at the bundle and eyed it confusingly. He pulled the blanket back from the face and raised his eyebrow at it.

"An infant?" It spoke in a not so low voice.

The soldier nodded still kneed in front of his 'master'. "I figured that the chances of the child rebelling against you decrease tremendously, almost slim to none. Not like that other sayian..."

The white figure laughed out loud abruptly and crossed his arms, turning back to the outskirts of space. "Vegeta..." He simply said with a smirk.

"Yes, Prince Vegeta, Lord Freeza."

Freeza waved of the comment and turned back at his soldier. "Captain Ginyu, take the infant to the nurse. Her orders are to raise her as if it were her own until she's old enough to begin to train."

"Yes, sir."

Freeza waited until the doors sled back together before taking a seat in front of the oversized window out looking the stars. "Rumor has it half breeds are somewhat stronger than pure blooded monkeys. This child might just be the one to take over Earth." He chuckled as he turned his chair towards the communication panel. "Apple, bring me something to drink."

"Yes sir" a voice crackled back.

"After Goku, I became set on destroying everything that is dear to him. Sending one of his own kind is only the first step. Yet, I still have much planning to do. After all, if I want to destroy them, I have to think like them." The doors slid open and in walked a small purple alien holding a tray with a glass filled with a green fluid.

"Sir, your drink." He said as he kneeled in front of Freeza.

Freeza took hold of the glass and began to stir it with the long blue stirrer. "Apple, what do you think of the new recruit Ginyu brought?"

"The infant, Lord Freeza?" Freeza nodded pretending not to care much about Pan. "Well, she has sayian blood but is not going to be influenced by their beliefs. Sayians were always a strong race. Stubborn and disobedient but still very strong. With this infant, we can have that strength and we can teach her how to be a leader and how to obey us from a young age."

Freeza nodded and took a sip from the glass. "Point given. Dismissed." Apple bowed before stepping out.

"An obedient sayian? My wildest dream." He laughed out loud looking out the window again. "Maybe she will be an asset to this crew. And finally, I'll have Earth, well, in a couple of years that is." All that was heard from the corridor was a cackling evil laugh making everyone's spine ripple with fear...

xxxxx

20 years later...

Heels clicked quickly as a woman walked down the corridor. Anyone and everyone bowed down to her out of respect... and fear. She quickly climbed her way to the top of the force, easily defeating Captain Ginyu at only the age of 10 when she turned super sayian. Her power had only increased dramatically since, almost rivaling Freeza's. Almost is what he says. She smirked at the thought. She never challenged him because he brought her under his wing after her planet was destroyed by a meteor. It was her way of thanking him, by not embarrassing in front of everyone.

As she kept walking, she ran into the Captain himself.

"Nighthawk..." He nodded in acknowledgement. He looked her over. She dressed in a blue long sleeved short skirt undersuit. The white and gold armor only covered her torso while her blue short cape rippled behind her. Her white boots completely covered her calves but the top only covered the front of her knees moving with every step taken. White gloves covered her hands and forearms. Her long layered hair was tied in a ponytail which left spiky bangs framing her face.

"Ginyu..." She gave a nod back. They didn't exchange many words. She didn't really mind either, he was ONLY a Captain.

Getting to the cockpit, she punched in her code and let the doors swish open. She stepped inside and picked up her own glass of Selitan wine, the finest in the universe, or so they say. "Freeza, you wanted me?"

Freeza chuckled and yet smiled. She was the only person to ever make him smile without having to kill anyone. She had that influence, he didn't know exactly what it was, but she had something over him. "Yes, sit down. I need to speak to you about a couple of things."

Pan went over and sat on his chair. He let her though. Again, it was something, he kept telling himself. She crossed her legs, her short white skirt suit staying in place as if she were standing. Thankfully, sayian cloth and armor never became a nuisance. Her armor and short cape stayed in place as she leaned back. "Yes...?"

Freeza walked over to the screen and turned it on displaying pictures of a red planet half destroyed. "What is this?"

Pan sighed and went over to the screen. "This..." She pointed at a floating piece of the planet. "Is the capital. That over there..." She pointed to debris right next to the capital. "Is the castle with body parts here and there. What can I say?" She shrugged and sat back on the chair swinging it from side to side. "The Alkari fought back."

Freeza shook his head as he turned the monitor off. "Did you really have to destroy half the planet?"

Pan chuckled and rubbed her nose. It was something she's always done since she was able to reach her nose. "I left the raw material mines untouched. That's all you wanted it for, right?" She stood up and pulled her skirt just a bit down before sitting back down.

Freeza shrugged and reacher for a file folder. "I suppose you're right." He threw the file on her lap and she eyed in curiously. "That's your next assignment."

Pan opened the file and pulled out the pictures. All she saw was a blue planet with chunks of brown land and white clouds swirling about. "And this would be...?"

"Earth. It's a planet with abundant raw materials."

Pan pulled out a document containing a name and a baby picture. "Who's... Kakarot?"

Freeza waved her question off with his hand and smirked. "He was an infant sent to capture Earth. Unfortunately, he's dead."

"Couldn't handle it?" Pan laughed at her own joke and quickly shut down her laugh. "When do I leave?"

"Now. We'll be in a nearby cluster just in case." Freeza took the file back and plopped it down on the desk. "You have 6 months. If no word is heard from you, we'll get it ourselves and pass you for dead."

"Understood." She nodded.

Getting to the docking bay, she stepped into the pod and began pushing the coordinates in. An old alien with graying hair and blue skin walked up to her. "Leaving without saying goodbye, child?"

Pan smiled and got out before finishing the coordinates. She gave her a small hug and looked down at her. "I'll be back before you know it as always, nana Noci. When have I ever missed a deadline?"

Noci smiled back and cupped her cheek looking warmly at Pan. "Never my child, never." Noci looked around and made sure no one was around. "Listen to me, Pan" She whispered lowly. "You mustn't use force or kill anyone non-dangerous. Freeza lied to you, my child. You're not full sayian blooded but only half. The other half is human which are the creatures that inhabit this planet. Learn about the other half of your culture. Do this for a dying old creature will you?"

Pan began to worry. Her nanny wasn't dying, was she? No, she has always thought she was invincible. She was 467 years old, 17 over the average for her kind. "Everything's fine, right?"

Noci gave her a reassuring smile and nudged her towards the pod. "I'll be here for when you come back, that's a promise. Now go before solar winds catch you."

Pan gave her a small kiss on the forehead and sat back down inside the pod. She finished punching in the coordinates and closed the door. From the purple window, she waved goodbye as the pod shot out towards Earth. In the shadows, Ginyu saw Noci's treachery and finally knew how to get back at Pan.

xxxxx

"Heads up Goten!" Someone called before the football smashed against the side of his knocking him down onto the grass.

"Ouch! Trunks! You give the call BEFORE you throw it!" Goten called sitting up and rubbing the red bump on his head. Wiping a small tear, he was thankful it was night so no one would see.

"Trunks! You go say sorry to my boyfriend this instant!" Someone else screeched.

Trunks covered his ears as his face twisted in pain. "Geez Bra! Chill..." He walked over to Goten and offered him a hand. "No hard feelings, dude?"

Goten took hold of his hand but pulled roughly sending Trunks face first into the grass. "Nope, now there's no hard feelings." He laughed putting his arm behind his head. Trunks joined him shortly after like the best friend that he is.

"If you two are done now, we wanna see a movie." A blonde called from the door. "It's getting pretty chilly and I don't want you two catching something. Plus, football's boring."

"How do you keep up with HER?" Goten mumbled softly at Trunks. Trunks only shrugged but got up anyway. "Oh c'mon dude! Are you really gonna give up?"

"Hey, you know what they say, listen to the woman or its the couch for you. Plus, I'm kinda..." In that instant a flash lit the sky up as something shot towards Earth. A couple of seconds later, the floor rumbled and shook underneath them throwing them off balance but only knocking down Goten.

"What the hell was THAT?" Trunks asked, eyes wide. "Think it was an asteroid?"

Goten got up and brushed off his jeans while straightening out his blue t-shirt. "Maybe it was an airplane. Oh shit, Trunks we should check it out. They may need us."

"You're right." Trunks looked back at the open door and decided that saving someone was more important than listening to a girlfriend. So, off they flew towards the epicenter of the earthquake.

A few minutes later, they got to the crash site only to find nothing but rubble and smoke. Oh, and a mile wide crater. Trunks and Goten stared at the crater in awe.

"Trunks, nothing that crashed here could've survived. There's nothing to rescue..."

Trunks started to levitate and looked back at Goten. "We still have to look. What if there is something to rescue?"

Goten shrugged and levitated to Trunks' level. Then he nodded towards the center of the crater. Trunks nodded back and flew towards that direction with Goten behind him.

Flying and searching, they weren't having much luck. Not even a rock to blame for the crash. No plane, no stone, no survivors... Trunks stopped immediately when he noticed something sprawled on the ground. Goten flew back and glared at Trunks crossing his arms. "Dude, why'd you stop like..."

"Shh..." Trunks put his finger over his mouth and then pointed down at whatever was down there. Goten followed his finger and his eyes widened as soon as he set eyes on the object.

Levitating down, they slowly walked towards it waving the smoke out of their faces. As soon as they saw it was a body, they ran towards it. Trunks got there first and lifted the top half of the body. Moving the black hair out of the way, he saw that it was a woman's face, a beautiful face. He had never seen anyone so different, so gorgeous.

"Trunks, dude, Trunks?" Goten tapped his shoulder snapping Trunks out of his daze. "Is she alive?"

Trunks placed two fingers on the side of her neck and nodded. "She has a slow but steady beat. We should take her to Capsule Corp. I wouldn't know what to tell the hospital if we did take her there."

"You're right. Off to.."

"Ugh..." She began to stir in Trunks' arms. Trunks jumped in surprise and looked down at her. She began to open her eyes but all she could see were the outlines of bodies.

"What's your name?" Trunks' asked softly moving her bangs out of her face.

"Pan..." She responded slowly lifting her hand to hold her head but only managed to get it up halfway before having it fall back down.

"Nice to meet you. My name's Trunks." He told her carrying her as he stood up.

"Trunks..." She breathed out before passing out.

xxxxx

**A/N:** Here's the end of the first chapter. I hope this ends up being a good story. Review to tell me what you like or don't like.


	2. Naming Children After Contraptions

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ.

**A/N:** So now, the story gets interesting... I'm glad I finally get to write it after such a long time. I'm actually winging this as I go. I have important key points down and know exactly when they'll happen... but the filling in... that's winged... I hope I'm good at bs-ing!!

xxxxx

When we last left off...

"What's your name?" Trunks' asked softly moving her bangs out of her face.

"Pan..." She responded slowly lifting her hand to hold her head but only managed to get it up halfway before having it fall back down.

"Nice to meet you. My name's Trunks." He told her carrying her as he stood up.

"Trunks..." She breathed out before passing out.

xxxxx

She shifted positions as she pulled the bed sheets closer to her face. It was a very comfortable bed, not too hard, not too soft, right amount of blankets, soft pillow. She was very comfortable indeed, just like back on the spaceship. With that thought, she sat up alarmed. If she wasn't on the spaceship or pod, where was she? She looked around at the earth toned room and took in her surroundings. A computer and desk on the far wall, a, what looked like a dresser on the opposite wall, two mirror doors, most likely there's something behind them, and two bedside dressers on either side of her. A large window covered with thick curtains graced the wall opposite to her. If her guess was right, she crash landed on Earth.

"My mission, I have to focus on my mission. Freeza said there were abundant raw materials here. He wasn't specific on which materials those were. I'll have to scan the planet and list them. Next, inhabitants. I'm obviously not in a prison so they are not violent." As she said that, a fuzzy picture of a blue eyed, purple haired man crossed her mind. _The one called... Trunks._ She wondered where he was and got up to find him.

Getting up from her bed she noticed her attire. "I definitely was not wearing this." The pink sleeping shirt hugged her curves but loosened up around whatever it covered of her thighs. Slits rose to the top of her legs giving quite the revealing image. She was barefooted but that wasn't a problem. She moved her bangs back from her face as she walked up to the door not knowing how to open it. "Where's the code pad?" She ran her hands over the door and walls not able to find this code pad. Her stomach began doing flips as her fear began an all out adrenaline rush.

As she began to form a ki ball on her hand, the knob turned and the door opened towards her almost hitting her. She jumped back out of the way before being smashed by it. A blue haired older woman stuck her head in and smiled at her. She made her way inside and put her hands on her hips.

"I see you're awake now. It's about time you know." She walked over to the window and opened the curtains revealing a setting sunset. Pan brought her arm up to shield her eyes from the sun's light. "You've been out almost 24 hours. I was beginning to worry that your concussion was worse than I expected. Plus, my son would have needed to sleep in the guest room again. Oh, and by the way, my name is Bulma"

Pan eyed this 'Bulma' woman curiously. She had seen blue men, green men, yellow aliens, blobs of fat that moved, but never had she seen a creature that looked like her with blue or purple hair. Of course, she had never seen a human before. "Do all humans have... odd colored hair?" She asked curiously.

Bulma turned surprised at her blunt question. "You're not from this planet are you? And well, different individuals have different colored hair, mostly black, brown, and blonde, a yellowish color." Pan nodded in understandment and walked over to the window. She saw many buildings of different shapes, sizes, and colors. Little mobile pods raced on black concrete or something that looked like that.

"Where are you from?" Bulma asked making the bed. Pan turned to face her and decided to be a bit honest. _If they don't like it, I'll just destroy them._

"I grew up on a spaceship." She asked walking up to the desk containing the computer. It was definitely a different computer from the one she was used to. Maybe it wasn't a computer after all and only looked like one.

"Interesting. So, what brings you to Earth?" Bulma asked sitting down on the now made bed.

Pan picked up a frame and looked at the picture. She saw the one called Trunks and another person. Short dark hair, tall, and somehow familiar. "My coordinates was actually another planet." She paused and though of a planet nearby to throw them off her real mission. "I believe it's the one called Venus."

Bulma looked surprised at her answer. "Venus is a moving greenhouse. So hot it would melt whatever you were traveling in. Unless you were there to study its contents from its atmosphere, what did you want from there?"

Pan was completely surprised at Bulma's wisdom. She decided to test her a bit more. "The sulfuric acid and carbon dioxide on Venus' atmosphere is being studied by our scientists. We also believe there's oceans of sulfuric acid and water on Venus."

Bulma nodded at her answer. "Interesting hypothesis although it's half wrong. Since Venus' temperatures are too high, the water evaporates into the atmosphere leaving only the sulfuric acid. But I'm guessing you already knew that." Pan couldn't help but smirk at Bulma leaving Bulma returning her smirk with one of hers. "You were testing me weren't you?" Bulma stood up and picked up a dirty pair of pants checking the pockets before throwing it in the dirty laundry hamper.

Pan smiled and put the frame down. "I was curious. Your knowledge is definitely admirable."

Bulma started walking towards the hamper with a big smile plastered on her face. "So what are you, err, species wise?"

Pan looked out the window and noticed the stars that began shining in the dimming light. She remembered her nana's words. _You're not full sayian blooded but only half. The other half is human which are the creatures that inhabit this planet. _She didn't know though. There was no possible way that a sayian could breed with a _human. If I pretend like I'm of their species only, then I won't alarm them "_I'm... I don't know what I am."

Bulma stood stunned. How could she not know what species she is? "No one ever told you? Don't you have parents or family members? You look awfully human to me."

"I was an orphan from birth. My Lord told me that the planet that I came from was destroyed by a great asteroid and only I made it out alive." Pan sat down on the bed sadly and looked down.

"Oh dear. I'm sorry to hear that. I..."

"Hey mom! I'm home!" A voice called out.

Bulma turned towards the voice and smiled. "Well, my son's home. I'll go attempt to make dinner now. The shower's in there." Bulma pointed at a door. "I'll have my daughter lend you some clothes and first thing tomorrow, we'll take you shopping for some of your own."

Pan blushed a bit and smiled. "Thank you." She had never experienced niceness before. It was always 'give her what she wants or she'll kill you'. It was a nice change for once.

xxxxx

Pan stepped into the bathroom and recognized certain things about it. A toilet, a sink, and a tub similar to her own bathroom back on the spaceship. She undressed and stepped into the shower turning on the cold knob. She preferred cold showers over hot ones. Freeza always said it was because she was hot blooded and not cold blooded like the rest of the crew.

After a few minutes of cleaning up, Pan wrapped a towel around her body holding it in place with one hand. It was a small white towel but it covered all privates. She walked out of the bathroom and saw someone on the desk looking at a large flat screen filled with numbers and words.

She tried to quietly walk back to the bathroom but tripped over shoes and fell on her butt letting an "oof" escape her mouth. The person turned around startled and got up to walk towards her. "Here let me help you." He extended his hand out to her. Pan gripped the towel with one and as she took hold his hand with the other one.

She blushed a bit and looked down. "Thank you and I'm sorry for startling you. I wasn't expecting anyone here." She rubbed her nose and smiled.

"It's fine, Pan. Oh, mom left these clothes for you. She said that you might like them." He picked the clothes up and handed them to her. Pan took them and looked at him suspiciously.

"How do you know my name?" She tilted her head to one side and her bangs fell in front of her face.

"I was the one who found you last night. I asked your name and you said Pan." He shrugged before going back to the desk chair.

"So you're the one named Trunks?" Pan asked looking at the bangs cross eyed and blew at them hoping to move them out of the way.

"Yep, nice to meet you, again. Have you gotten out since you woke up?" He asked taking off his glasses and placing them next to the keyboard.

"No." She replied finally sacrificing holding her towel with her hand to move her bangs out of them way. Before the towel fell, she caught it covering her breasts but revealing from her leg to the side of her stomach.

Trunks chuckled and looked away. "Get dressed and I'll show you around here. Maybe you can tell me a bit about yourself."

Pan blushed furiously as she tried covering her exposed skin. "Alright." With that said, she ran into the bathroom leaving the towel behind her.

Trunks stared at the door in astonishment and chuckled softly. "She's quite the girl."

xxxxx

After a few minutes, Pan walked out of the bathroom in dark blue skinny jeans and a face towel covering her breasts. Trunks turned around ready to ask if she was done but was shocked at what he saw making him fall from his chair. He sat on the floor wide eyed through crooked falling glasses and staring at the half naked beauty in front of him.

"I'm sorry to startle you again, but I don't know how this contraption goes on." She held up a bra and walked up to him staring at this contraption that had her so confused.

Trunks looked at her in complete shock. What can he possibly tell her? He knew the art of removing them, not putting them back on. "Well, the bra, you umm, you start by uhh..." He stood up and pushed his glasses back wondering how he would ever tell her how to put a bra on. "Let me go, umm, find someone who knows this, uhh, situation better. " He rushed to the door and cracked it open, enough for him to stick his head out into the hallway. "BRA!!!"

"What?!" Pan heard a voice call from down the hallway.

"Help!!" Trunks called back.

"With...?!"

"Bras!!"

"Why would you need help with bras?! Oh, does the new girl need the help?!"

"Uhh," Trunks gave Pan a small glance before looking back out into the hallway. "Yeah!!"

"Cool!!! I get to meet her!!! Be there in a bit!!!"

Pan looked on confusingly. "Are people named after contraptions on this planet?"

Trunks stepped away from the door leaving it open for when Bra decided to come. "Well, not usually, but some parents decide to torture their kids by giving them names after underwear and lingerie."

"Oh."_Interesting, I'll make a note of that._ She thought as she went over to sit on the bed. _A way of torture is naming the children after different articles of clothing. I should enter that on my..._ And that's when it hit her. All her equipment was gone. She had to go back to the crash zone and see if anything survived the crash. Perhaps she could persuade this Trunks to take her back. _Yes, that's what I'll do. _She smirked inwardly before another female with blue hair walked into the room. She was a spit version of the other one called Bulma.

"Are you Bulma's offspring?" She asked inspecting her from head to toe. Definitely looked almost the same. This one was most definitely younger.

"Daughter you mean. I'm Bra." She extended her hand out but Pan only looked at it confusingly.

"Is this a sort of greeting?" She turned to ask Trunks.

Trunks nodded and pointed at Bra's hand. "Here, when someone extends their hand, you shake it as a sort of greeting."

"Oh!" Pan quickly took hold of Bra's hand and shook it for what seemed like a minute.

"Umm, you can let go now." Pan blushed and let go putting her hand on her chest to help the other one hold the towel in place.

"I'm sorry. It's a new way to greet for me." Pan said before picking up the bra that had fallen on the floor. "Are you here to assist me with this... bra?"

"Oh yeah, let's go into the bathroom. We wouldn't want my brother looking at someone else boobs." Bra began pushing Pan towards the bathroom as she began to ask more questions.

"Boobs? What are 'boobs'?" Trunks managed to hear before Pan entered the bathroom.

"Well, they're the two breasts that..." By then, the door had slammed shut.

xxxxx

A couple of minutes later, Trunks and Pan were making their way out the door. Pan had so many questions to ask; their culture, technology, habits, everything. As she was about to ask about the human's ways, a mobile car pod sped by, music booming and the people inside laughing loudly. Pan jumped back and put her hand on her heart, eyes wide.

"Idiots..." Trunks mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?!" Pan looked both ways of the street making sure no more hooligans passed by.

"Teenagers..." Trunks sighed and shook his head.

"Teenagers move very fast and make a weird sound. Do all your teenage transportation hum that way?" Pan pointed at a park mobile pod.

Trunks stared at this girl as if she was an alien. He just couldn't believe how she knew nothing of Earth. He chuckled though, she was a lot more interesting than he thought she would be. "Teenagers aren't the things that move. Those are called mobile car pods or cars for short. The people inside were the teenagers, adolescents, idiotic, disrespectful, irresponsible people."

Pan nodded and looked at one of the cars. She went up to it and examined it up and down paying very close attention to the bottom where half the motor was. "Very interesting these... cars."

"Yeah, well let's get going. We gotta get to the ice cream parlor before it closes." Trunks took hold of her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Ice cream parlor? What's that?" Pan asked letting go of Trunks' hand and frowning at this new thing.

"How about I show you. You wouldn't want me to ruin the surprise, right?" Trunks smiled down at her.

Pan frowned hard. "Surprises always meant ambushes in my world." She mumbled quietly.

"Huh?"

Pan quickly put her arm behind her head and laughed. "Nothing!"

Trunks on the other hand stared at her curiously. _She has a lot of Goten's habits. It's the biggest coincidence I have ever encountered._ "Off to the ice cream parlor!"

Pan pointed down the street and opened her mouth to shout also but closed it suddenly. "Is it this way?"

Trunks sweatdropped and laughed out loud. "Yes, it's..." He pointed down the way Pan was. "That way."

Pan smiled and stared down the street. "Off to the ice cream parlor!!!"

xxxxx

**A/N:** My God, I'm terribly sorry about the delay. I always seemed to write a little here and a little there whenever I had a couple of spare minutes. College is definitely not making this easy. Ha. Hurray for anatomy, said extremely sarcastically. Hopefully, I'll update a lot sooner next time. Review. Tell me how it's going so far.


End file.
